In search for forgiveness
by Lightgiver
Summary: Ashamed by what he done, Breezepelt decides to leave Windclan forever. Hearthertail, not conformed with this, decides to go on a jorney to find him and bring him back, bringing along Lionblaze, which, in a attempt to stop her, ends up being dragged along. How will this end? Read to find out! Rated T for safety. Pairings:(Heather x Breeze) (Heather x Lion) OC's needed!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I wanted to write this story since...always! Well...not since always. But at least since a few years! Until some time ago I hated Breezepelt but someone made me see him with new eyes. He suffered too much, that's why! But I can't just give up on my favorite ship too! So why not unite the useful at the pleasant? That's what I've done! Man...This will be good!**

 **I do not own Warriors, Erin hunter does(If I owned, Lionblaze would go in the middle of Windclan's camp beg for Heathertail to pardon him)**

* * *

 _Prologue_

 _It was a day after the battle with the Dark florest. A shadow observed as Onestar was gave his_

 _orders to rebuilt the camp and to bury the the fallen warriors, after morning then the whole night._

 _The shadow observed too the glares that he received from the cats that stopped once a while to_

 _pay attention to him, it was more than clear that he wasn't welcome there anymore. He made up_

 _a decision, he was leaving, no one would miss him, except maybe Heathertail. Remembering her made_

 _him relax, somehow. She was the only cat who gave him some kind of love in this worlds full of mouse-dungs._

 _Yeah...he would miss her. That unbreakable smile that didn't fade even when he was in his worsts moods..._

 _No! he couldn't get out of focus now! he was leaving and not even Heathertail would make him give up. His_

 _time on Windclan was over, he had betrayed his birth clan and they sure won't forgive him for this, nor that_

 _he felt guilty or something, but...The shadow quickly shook his head, it wasn't time for becoming emotional,_

 _he had something to do now. Slowly, he began emerging from his hideout and went to exit the camp, his_

 _clan mates( better saying, ex clan mates) didn't see him pass or even acknowledge in the first place, so busy_

 _they were in their job. He exited the camp for the last time without looking back. He, Breezepelt was finally free_

 _from the Clans!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: English is not my first Language(I'm from Brasil) so if there are any gramatical error please forgive me!**

 **Light: Hello again! let-**

 **Lionblaze: Just get on with it!**

 **Light:*glares at Lionblaze* as I was saying...**

 **Jayfeather: Shut up! I wanna read!**

 **Firestar: But you're blind!**

 **Jayfeather: I have my secrets.**

 **Light: ENOUGH! *Makes Tigerstar appear out of nowhere* KILL THEN!**

 **Tigerstar: With pleasure.**

 **Everyone: *screams for help***

 **Light: I do not own warrios.**

* * *

Heathertail's P.o.v

Heathertail sniffed the breeze, there was rabbit smell on it, quickly she dropped in her hunter stance. Then she looked around, there it was! The rabbit was eating a plant, unaware of any danger. She prepared herself, one more step and she would...Suddenly one of the Rabbit's ears made a strange moviment. " _now!"._ She broke into a run to catch the rabbit. It was faster, that's for sure, but Heathertail still had the surprise factor on her side, it stood no chance against her. With one pay swipe she sent the rabbit flying, and landed a few meters from there, before he could started running again, Heathertail gave him a swift bite in the neck, killing him, then stopped to rest. She was panting.

It has been two moons since the battle with the Dark Florest, and the clans were now in a time of peace. No more danger has been reported and life has been great, prey has been plentful, and even the others clans were quiet. She remembered Harespring saying that this is life as how it should be. And she even agreeded, but...even so, something's been off...like something were missing...yeah she wasn't a mouse-brain, she knew exactly what it was. But that thought is what most disturbed her, why would she miss Breezepelt? of all the cats? it didn't make sense at all! Heathertail shook her head, worrying about futile things as these wouldn't help her fill the empty bellies of her clan mates. She buried the rabbit she killed a few moments ago and went to hunt for more.

Later she returned with three rabbits and one squirrel. She deposited then on the fresh kill pile, picked up one rabbit for herself and looked around the camp, to see where she would eat it. Sure enough she found her mother, Whitetail staring at her. " _well why not?"_ she though and aproached her mother.

"Hello dear, how've you been?" Whitewing asked her

"Oh, I'm fine, thanks" Her mother glared at her, Heathertail was almost sure her mother could read her thoughs.

"We both know that's not true" She paused "What is bothering you?"

Heathertail took a bite into her rabbit, to give herself some time to think about the answer. If she insisted that she was fine, her mother would go nuts and think that she were sick from some unknown sickness. If she told her that she...kind of missed having Breezepelt around, she would tease her to no end, that is, after making sure she was loyal to her clan. So she choose the third option.

"I don't know exactly...it's like..." She paused to took another bite and think more "It's like the world didn't make sense anymore" _'so dramatic, aren't you?'_

"Humm, and since when do you have this feeling" Her mother asked

"Huh? Let me see...I think it's since the battle with the Great Florest." To her relief, her mother's eyes softened a bit.

"Oh... I understand...we're all lost something that day" Heathertail didn't say anything, she finished her rabbit and looked too her mother, which was washing herself.

 _'Yeah...this stupid war took many things which I loved or liked, first it was Lionblaze...'_ Heathertail felt a sharp pain on the heart, everytime she remembered her Childhood's friend name, with it, it came only pain, anger and longing...She suppressed those feelings, she couldn't afford to have then anymore...' _and now it's Breezepelt's turn'_ She heard that Firestar killed Tigerstar once for all, but sometimes she wished to...

"...tail! hello?" She was snapped out of her thoughs by Whitetail's voice

"oh sorry, I was just...thinking" she made a quick excuse

"So I see, anyway, cheer up!" Whitetail nudged her, then whispered in her ear " I heard that harespring may have a fay for you..."

At this she backed of, blushing "Mom!"

"Now there's the Daughter I always know!" She then walked away, leaving a confused Heathertail behind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night she couldn't sleep, she kept thinking about her mother's talk and of course, her own ...Harespring had a fall for her? That would explain why he did call her for almost every patrol out there, not that she despised him or anything...in fact she even respected him more than most cats out there. But on the romantic side? she just...wasn't on the mood. And had other things to worry about. She sighted, it was on those times that Breezepelt's complains about everyone and everything did lighten her mood.

Instead she got up and went to the dirtplace tunel, where she would sneak off the camp. She didn't have any problem doing that, as she had already moons of practice. She walked and walked until she saw it. The entrance to the tunnels, sometimes she would go back here just to think what if...Then she heard a sound, alarmed, she unshealthed her claws, the sound was heard again, it was stronger and it looked like a voice, _'a voice?_ ' Then one pair of eyes showed up in the darkness, and the voice spoke again, but this time there was no mistake, she knew this voice from anywhere. As on cue, the shadow revealed itself as a very known figure. _Lionblaze_

But he apeared to be younger...just like...

"Hello Heather _paw,_ fancy seeing you here" At the mention of her old name anger lit up and she went to correct him, until she noticed that she really somehow had returned to her young body,

"W-what's happening? Am I dreaming?" She asked, _'please let it be a dream!'_

 _"_ Oh..." came a voice from the Tunnels, she knew this voice too. "The pretty apprentice can think!" The voice revealed to be from none other than Breezepelt's! Although on that form he was nothing more that Breezepaw.

"W-wha" Okay she was terrified "no! get away from me!"

Breezepaw and Lionpaw exchanged a look

"Why you're acting like that? didn't you want us ? so here we are" They were grinning

That was too much for Heathertail, she just turned around and ran, ran like she never ran before. And when she finally arrived to wind's clan camp, she looked back, no sign of that two...whatever they were. When she turned again she almost ran into harespring.

"Harespring? I'm sorry I..." mouse-dung, would he tell Onestar?

"Don't be sorry, Heather _paw"_ He said with the same grin "You know you're..."

No! NO! She screamed in pain "somebody...help"...

She jolted up awake, ready to face the unknown enemy that were facing her, but she was met with Sedgewhisker eyes.

"Can't some of us get some sleep around here?" She sighted in relief, it was all a dream( or rather saying, a nightmare).

"S-sorry I had a bad dream" normally she would make a sarcastic remark about Sedgewhisker lazyness but she was too scared for it right now.

"Well can't say I can blame you, I've had worse" She understood what Sedgewhisker was saying.

"Don't worry, it's gone forever" ' _I hope so'_

 _"_ I really hope so" Sedgewhisker replied.

When she prepared to sleep again a head poked in the den " Dawn patrol, anyone?" oh well if she already woke up might was well do something useful.

"Me" Heathertail said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Uh... why do we have to do dawn patrol? It's not like any clan will prepare a attack against us" Emberfoot complained

"Shh...quiet" hissed Crowfeather "We don't know if the other clans will take advantage of this peace and try to catch us off guard"

' _Like anyone would want to break the so wanted peace that reigns for now'_ Heathertail though, but she couldn't blame Crowfeather, in fact he were very much right, was he putting too much trust on the other clans?

"We are nearing the border with Thunderclan" He said after a while "stay alert" She couldn't help but to glare at Crowfeather, she knew he had his problems with Thunderclan but even so, he would often offer to patrol around here...

"All clear" Sedgewhisker said

"Renew the scent markers and let us proceed" They did as they were told and proceeded but before Heathertail could walk away, she caught a slight scent carried by the breeze. She recognized that scent instantly. Crowfeather seemed to smell it too, as he said to her:

"Let it go, we don't want trouble" She nodded, already lost in though and continued, but not before sending a look to where she believed the smell came from.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **And so this is it!**

 **Lionblaze: What? already?**

 **Jayfeather: When they are going to flee?**

 **Firestar:BOORING**

 **Light: wow, thanks guys, really feeling the love. *ahem* if you can review!**

 **Light: *thinks no one are looking and pulls his phone* Tigerstar why didn't you kill then?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Light: Here it is, another of this story. Enjoy!**

 **Firestar: Are we going to see Lionblaze's deepest secrets?**

 **Light: Kind of it**

 **Jayfeather: What? about that windclan cat? Everybody knows about that already!**

 **Lionblaze: H-hey! That's none of your business! Mind your own tail**

 **Jayfeather: I mind the tail of who I want, I have powers, why I can't use then?**

 **Light: Since when did you become so bold? Oh wait I know! It's because of certain white she-cat...**

 **Jayfeather: SHUT-UP! He jumped in Light's direction, who just smilled and disappeared into thin air.**

 **Firestar watching amused the scene, declared: " Light's doesn't own warriors"**

* * *

Lionblaze's P.o.v

Lionblaze on the other hand, had to deal with other kind of problems. The fact that he wasn't invicible anymore. Jayfeather kept telling him that with the danger of the Dark Florest gone forever, there wasn't no need for the three anymore, so the power had vanished along with that, just great. Lionblaze imagined how Jayfeather was dealing with this, if he was missing his powers, he wasn't showing any signs. But Dovewing's on the other hand...he felt sorry for her, maybe he really was the most lucky of the three...

"Hey Lionblaze!" Suddenly snapped from his thoughs, Lionblaze looked up to see who called him, and his eyes sparked when he realized that was Cinderheart "Care to go hunting with me?" he Nodded and stood up, not before stretching himself.

"Lazy furball! I knew I would find you somewhere around here" Cinderheart said in a moking tone

"Can't some of us get a rest from a very tiring day?" he answered back

"You can say that when the sun didn't even reach it's peak" She joked

"Oh I was just thinking" he confessed

"About?"

"Well, now that the Dark Florest is gone and all...what I will do?" he asked

"Be a normal cat?" She answered amused

"A normal cat?"

"yeah, hunting, sleeping, eating, patrolling..." Cinderheart stopped when she spotted a prey, and went to catch it

Lionblaze watched her kill the prey while thinking, he already did that!

"And the most important"she resumed "remember that you aren't invicible when fighting"

"What?!" He groaned "Even you? I already have Jayfeather to tell me that day after day..."

"And yet you don't seen to listen, three to one on a fight with a shadowclan patrol, you were very lucky they were unexperienced fighters"

"hey that was..."

"You begging to die" she suddenly rasped "I don't know what I will do if I lose you!"

"Don't worry" he licked her head "I'm not going anywhere"

"I hope so" She licked him back

Suddenly he picked up the scent of squirrel, and immediately dropped in hunter stance,if Cinderheart picked up too, she didn't show it ' _I just hope she aren't taking pity on me...'_ shaking those thoughs off his head, he scanned the area for the prey. There she was, fussing about something Lionblaze didn't know what it was and couldn't care less, what he did care, it that the prey was distracted, and he was going to kill it and feed Thunderclan with it. _'Just one more step...'_ he heard a loud 'krek' he had stepped on a twig. The squirrel must've heard it because it started to run like there's no tomorrow. Wasting no time, he began to run behind it. No way he was going to lose it because he stepped on a miserable twig.

After some time, he was beggining to get tired, and slowed his run. This gave the squirrel security to climb on one of the trees. It was it's last action, with a huge leap,which did cost all the energy Lionblaze had left, he grabbed the squirrel and killed it with a bite on it's neck, then he stopped to rest, while looking around, and realized he almost crossed the border with Windclan. _'That was close...I must be careful from now on'_ he lifted his nose, A patrol did pass there a few moments ago. He were very lucky to have missed then.

Lionblaze went to the stream to drink some water, all that pursuit had made him thirsty. While he was drinking, he couldn't shake a strange feeling that started to rise in his heart. He stopped drinking and looked around, was he being observed by another cat? Did something bad happen somewhere? As no answer was given to him he drank more water and went to pick up his prey. When he crouched to pick up the prey, his eyes picked up something unusual. Curious he approached the object, a moss ball, clearly mistreated by the elements. _'a moss ball? what is a thing like this doing in the middle of the florest? Why the rain and the wind didn't...oh'_ The answer hit him like claws in his face.

 _"...Uh...I still don't know if this is a good idea, what if our clans discover?" Lionpaw looked worried_

 _"They won't, don't worry" Heatherpaw calmed him down "Now show me what you can do"_

 _"...what what?" Lionpaw looked at her, confused_

 _"Uh...Whitetail always said that toms were mouse-brains but I didn't imagine it would be at this level" She said while gathering some moss with her paws "here"_

 _"A moss ball"? Lionpaw asked_

 _"Yup, let's see if you can jump as higher as you say" She said in a moking tone_

 _"Oh that's it's a challenge then" he said preparing himself to jump_

 _After some nights..._

 _"Ugh that's one more moss ball destroyed, congrats Lionpaw" She accused him_

 _"Hey it's not my fault they cannot resist to my powerful pay swipe" he said in a proud tone_

 _"So...I may just as well as do one that can resist to anything" she mocked him_

 _"Oh it's that a challenge?" he mocked back_

 _"You can be sure of that"_

He started to roll the moss ball around while thinking _'she sure did create one indestrutible'_ It had been seasons since he had met her here... Why somehow he always ends up remembering of Heartherp...tail? She's like a shadow that keeps hauting him...It didn't matter where did he go, or with who he was. Was he and heathertail meant to be...' _no, mouse-dung no'_. Suddenly he heard the words in his heard, that ended up everything.

' _I will be your enemy forever_ ' He regretted that things did arrive at this point, sometimes he wished that things ended...differently. Suddenly he heard Cinderheart calling for him, he shook his heard to shake those dark thoughs away, what's done it's done, he can't change the past. What he can do is live into the present, his eyes encountered Cinderheart's ones, he knew she loved him, and he did love her too. What he could do is live with Cinderheart.

* * *

 **Light: And that's it! If you liked review/fav or**

 **Jayfeather: Enough of this blabla**

 **Light: follow**

 **Light: Jayfeather, since your behaviour is getting worse, i've decided to do an ultimate.**

 **Jayfeather: An utimate...?**

 **Firestar:This will be fun**

 **Graystripe: Gotta watch this, Dustpelt? where's the popcorn?**

 **Dustpelt: Right here.**

 **Light: *Make's Half-moon appears out of nowhere in a corner, and a well known stick in another one* Choose!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Light: First of all, I owe a thank to all of my reviewers...**

 **Jayfeather: Which reviewers? You only have one.(PS, thank you for your support :D )**

 **Light: *Goes cry in a corner***

 **Half Moon: Jay's wing, that was rude, apologie him now.**

 **Jayfeather: *Muttering under his breath * Hey light, uh sorry.**

 **Light: It's okay, it's better than having none.**

 **Light I don't own warriors Erin Hunter Does**

 **Firestar: *Mutter to himself* Thanks Star clan**

Heathertail's P.o.v

The following days didn't contributte to lighten her mood, especially with Harespring asking her out. At first she even accepted, thinking it would be a good distraction to her problems, scratch that, she just wanted to forget _someone_ on her head. At first it had been cool, Harespring was a good hunter, knew when a prey was _hers_ ( unlike some cats she didn't want to talk about) and didn't got that air of...arrogance. He was good, but still...he wasn't the right cat for her. She knew that. And her heart knew too. _'Why does love always have to be so complicate?'_

Heathertail decided to call Harespring and tell him to not get his hopes up, she didn't want to hurt another cat because of her selfish desires. She searhed for Harespring, and found him near eating some fresh kill. She went to talk to him.

"Hey Harespring, we need to..." When he saw her, his eyes brightened and he started to talk, but, instead of words, fresh kill went out, and he got choked. Heathertail rolled her eyes and helped him. after a while he murmured a 'thank you' and began to recover himself. Heathertail then went to say what she came here in the first place, only to find out she had forgotten with all this mess ' _what was it again?'_ while she was trying to remember Harespring decided to talk, this time he had no fresh kill in his mouth.

"Heathertail, wanna go hunting with me?" Heathertail's eyes snapped open _'oh sure now I remember, what can I saw to him now?'_

Heathertail studied Harespring, but couldn't discover anything, except the expectation in his eyes. She sighted "Fine". After padding away from the somewhat lovesick tom, she almost bumped into Sedgewhisker.

"Oh sorry Sedgewhisker" The she-cat looked at her for a while and then replied "I've seen you and Harespring, congratulations"

Heathertail's brain allmost exploded ' _wha-what?'_

"N-No...It's not what do you think..." But it make sense indeed, she was seen with him, many times thoses last days, she couldn't blame Sedgewhisker...or the cat that started this rumor.

"They always say that" Sedgewhisker replied amused, padding away.

Heathertail sighted, her life sure was a mess, all she wanted was a little distraction from her problems, but she had just gotten another one. And if she stopped to think, Lionblaze had also been one of those's problems, even though...She shook her head, she didn't want to remember him now.

She padded to the entrance of the camp where Harespring was problably waiting for her. She noticed that some cats were looking, _'let them look, I will prove them wrong'_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The hunt was being good thus far, two rabbits and a bird. But none of the two cats spoke a word, Heathertail decided that after the next rabbit, she was going to tell him. She dropped in her hunter stance and jumped and soon as se saw her opportunity, he rabbit didn't stand a chance. She noticed that someone was watching her while she was burying her prey.

"hey, would you...come with me? I would like you to show something" _'Why does he always get to talk first than me?'_ she followed him nonenthless.

After some moments they stopped, and Heathertail didn't resist the urge to look around at the place, _'wow, this is...'_ She had to admit, this place was awesome. But then that means... _'Oh no'_ She knew exactly what Harespring was going to do, and ust imagining it sent chills down her spines, _'this time I will have the first word!'_ She locked contact with Harespring an spoke:

"Look Harespring, I know this is all beautiful and must be a special place for you but..." She searched for the exact words, she didn't want to lose Harespring friendship, as a friend, he was awesome, even she had to admit that. "I-I cannot accept..." She let her voice die in the wind

"So...was all of this a lie?" His voice and eyes had hardened.

"No, of course not!" She said with a glint of desesperation in her voice "I just wanted to be distracted of those problems that keep constatly pestering me...But I didn't realize it would come this far at least to you...I'm really sorry Harespring" She was sure Harespring would throw her off now, no one's liked to be one's distraction... _'way to go Heathertail'_. But instead his gaze softened a bit and he liked his paw, before answering.

"You know what? Ever since we were apprentices, I...had a fall for you" Heathertail's eyes widened "But since you and Breezepelt's were very close, I though I didn't stand a chance" He made a pause "but now with Breezepelt's gone, I though that I had a chance, even if Whitetail's warned me not to" Heathertail became surprised again:

"You talked with my mother?" _'That would explain why she knew...'_

"Yup, I knew of the risks, but still went, and well...At least you was honest" He clawed the dirt his his claws, moments passed while the two cats were by their own thoughs, that is, until Heathertail decided to speak.

"You know?" Harespring looked up " If you hadn't choked, we wouldn't be here, I was ready to tell you to not get your hopes up, but of course you had to go and choke yourself what you were thinking?

A glint of amusement glowed in his eyes "I was so happy to see you that I forgotted I was eating the bird"

"So I saw"

"You know?" Harespring spoke suddeny "You should go after Breezepelt" Heathertail eyes widened

"What? Are you crazy? I can't just..."

"Well if you stay some days like this in our clan, yes I will be crazy" Heathertail didn't say anything, she even couldn't think of a thing to say "Everyone noticed that you hadn't been the same ever since the Great war, Heathertail, but those who know you better, know it wasn't the great war that did let you in this state, it was Breezepelt's sudden disappearance."

"But I can't just go off running behind him! he left one or two moons ago, Star clans knows where he is now!" And she looked down "And my clan needs me

"Well I said all I had to say, let's finish our hunt and get back"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The return to camp was silent, she and Harespring didn't exchange a word after that, maybe it was for the better, she did want to stay alone alone with her thoughs more than ever now. What was that which Harespring had said? Going after Breezepelt? It was a totally crazy idea...which, she had to admit it was starting to make sense, little by little, even if she had considered the risks of said mission. First of all Breezepelt had gone for almost two moons, so finding him, or at least his trail was going to be quite the task, and even if she somehow did it, there were the dangers in that trip, like foxes, badgers, and the so called monsters, which the elders talk about so much. ' _Why does love always have to be so complicate?'_

In the next two days, she had dreams, dreams of finally being back with Breezepelt, her life's back to normal like she didn't know the word 'trouble', only to wake up and find that all of that was only a illusion, created by her mind. if this continued, she would be sick! She did heard stories of cats which did die for not being able to stay with those they loved most. And she didn't want to be one of then thank you very much.

That night, she made up a decision, that would change forever her life, she would find that piece of wandering mouse-brain and bring him back. Even if she had to die doing it. Oh he would hear...

Slowly, she left her nest in the warriors den and looked up above, the moon shined brighly in the sky, _'the gathering are near'_ she remembered, as she padded to the dirtplace tunnel, and then left the camp, not bothering to look back ' _I will be back one day'._

Then she started to though like Breezepelt ' _let's see if I am a cat who believes he betrayed his clan and wants to go away, where i would go?'_ Some places appeared in her mind, but she dimissed, knowing Breezepelt, he wouldn't go there. It was then she remembered, the mountains! Of course! Long ago, when he was still an apprentice, Breezepelt made a jorney to the montains, he could be very well be living there, or at least he had passed by there.

Based on what he told her, first she would have to cross Thunderclan border and...Maybe Shadow's clan, and head North from there,(or it was East? she didn't remember quite well). She shook her head, she would have to go before the clans sent out their Dawn Patrols, the cats which composed it are usually in bad mood, and she didn't want to have her adventure ended before it ever began.

She crossed the moor in a short time, and quickly arrived at the Thunderclan border. She sniffed, no patrols _'of course there's none, no leader would be crazy enough to sent patrols at this hour, thankfully'_ she jumped over the short stream and went deep into Thunder's clan territory. Which, with a pang of sadness, she constated, she knew well enough.

A strong odor reached her nose, she sniffed and came to a halt, she was in Shadowclan's border with Thunderclan. Now she had to be careful, Shadowclan cats weren't so soft like Thunderclan cats were, besides she didn't know their territory well enough on top on that ' _Just great' ._

It was then That she heard a nose, she immediately searched for a spot to hide, some heather bushes. There she stood and listened around _'Did Thunderclan already sent their dawn patrol?'_ She looked up, ' _no, it can't be, the moon is still shining...'_ , the she sniffed the air and caught two scents, which were drawing closer, one scent was Dovewings, and the other...she sighted, it was...her plantom, Lionblaze(yeah she had decided to call him that why?).

They had stopped and looked like they were waiting for someone, _'did they spot me..?'_ but her worries were useless, as another cat appeared to join then, it was a dark tabby brown, that padded up to Dovewings and exchanged licks with her _' what then that means...'_ immediately her conscience acussed her _'like you're the one to talk huh?'_ She just stood there trying to listen the coversation, but only heards meowns and more meowns. which didn't make sense.

When the meeting ended, the tabby disappeared and Lionblaze and Dovewing padded away to return to their camp. _'Finally!'_ It was almost dawn and she needed to hurry if she did want to escape both patrols. She was so relieved she didn't hear the steps behind her, neither the scent that was reaching her nose. She only heard The well known voice who spoke loudly and clear:

"What are _you_ doing here?"

* * *

 **Busted!**

 **Light:* Looks to Jayfeather * If you liked review/fav or follow!**

 **Firestar: Hey what do you mean thunderclan are soft?**

 **Blackstar: They mean exactly it.**

 **Firestar: Oh yeah, wanna see? * unsheathe his claws. ***

 **Blackstar: Bring it on, kittypet!**

 **Foxleap: Bets! bets! Who will win? Bet on the cat which you think will win and get a prize!**

 **Lionblaze: I bet two mice on Firestar.**

 **Ashfur: Me too**

 **Tigestar: One hawk on Blackstar**

 **Spottedleaf: Two hawks on Firestar *glares at Tigestar***

 **Jayfeather: one bird on Blackstar**

 **Sandstorm: Two peasants on Firestar**

 **Brokenstar: five mice at Blackstar.**

 **Half moon: Jay's wing stick's on Firestar**

 **Jayfeather: HEY**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jayfeather:Where's light when we need HIM! That piece of fox dung is with my stick!**

 **Foxleap: It's not my fault that Firestar and Blackstar decided to exterminate thenselves! I call it a draw, and according to this article * pushes a long sheet from his pocket.* if it is a draw I win all the rewards.**

 **jayfeather: damn**

 **Graystripe, Dustpelt and Cloudtail appears screaming for help: Help us! Light has gone mad!**

 **Light is chasing then with a chairsaw on his hands: I'M MAAAAAD!**

 **Lionblaze: Why's he mad?**

 **Heathertail: Don't have a clue.**

 **Tigerstar: It's because of those people who read but don't let a review.**

 **Jayfeather: Wha how do you know that?**

 **Tigerstar: Where do you think he bought that chairsaw?**

 **Jayfeather: ow...**

 **Light: * stops for a moment* I don't own warriors, Erin hunter does * Then continues running behind the poor trio.**

* * *

Lionblaze's P.o.v

Lionblaze tasted the air, he detected the fresh scent of mouse, he crouched, searching for the poor prey that was unlucky to cross his path, there it was! he waited a little and then jumped. When the mouse saw him, it was too late, with a swift bite, he killed it and, was going to bury it when he remembered that it was getting too late, and he needed to get back to the camp. _'and I barely remember where I did bury my other prey, mouse-dung!'_. When he and the patrol arrived at the camp, it was almost night, and cinderheart quickly went to greet him, well more like scold him.

"Where were you?" she asked, eyes blazing

"hunting, of course" He dropped his prey on the fresh kill pile

"Oh sure, the other patrols got back like...seasons ago" She said, now more calm

"Hey don't blame us" Cloudtail meowed from where he had sit to share a bird with his mate. "He forgotted where he had buried his own prey"

"Wha? Really!?" Cinderheart now went from angry to almost dying of laughter. Lionblaze felt his cheeks burn with shame "weren't you the great forest hunter?"

"Hunting is the art of killing prey, what happens beyond there" He tried to be wise "It's none of my concern"

"yeah sure, anyway, you still brought them home right, I'm starving!"

"You didn't eat?" Lionblaze looked at her

"I promised we would eat together" Cinderheart looked at him

Lionblaze didn't speak, this time he picked a rabbit that Squirrelflight managed to catch to share with Cinderheart. And while the couple ate, Lionblaze returned to his thoughs, which as always didn't let him in peace. Life was perfect, prey was plentful, he had a great mate, and the clans were in peace, yes life was too perfect for his own taste, who could say that there weren't trouble hiding anywhere? He had asked Jayfeather about this but the blind medicine cat had told him that even if there was something evil being planned, in the right time it would be revealed. He hoped so.

Moments later he found out Cinderheart complaining about eating too much, he sighted, he guessed that she must've eaten before but she still went and ate with him. He sighted, what a mouse-brain she was, amused he said to her to go to Jayfeather.

After this, we went slowly to his den, and curled in his nest, it had been a good hunting day, and now he deserved a rest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He woke up with a strange nose, a bit groggy from sleep, he looked at the source of the nose, and saw a tip of a white tail disappear in the entrance of the den. He hesitated if he should follow, many cats including himself did exit from the den at night to make dirt, or to go the medicine's cat den about some illness. But something inside him told him that this time it weren't none of those things. Shaking away his sleepness, he stood up and poked his head out of the den, he saw a shadow disappear at the dirtplace tunnel. He decided to wait, he didn't want to go and get caught thinking that his own clanmates were up to something. But soon enough, he discovered that his suspects were right. He exited the den and went to the dirtplace tunnel: it was empty ' _nice'_. He searched for the secret exit that even if most of the cats knew, no one bothered to close it, maybe it could be used for an emergency someday?

Already out he sniffed the air, sure enough he detected an scent, ' _Dovewing's scent'_ what she was doing out of the camp at this hour? He started following her scent trail, he had a bad feeling about this.

Then he noticed that the scent trail was taking him to shadowclan border. Oh now he sure had a bad feeling about this, what would Dovewing want going to shadowclan border in the middle of night? _'why the same thing you would want meeting Heatherpaw at the windclan border'_ guilt, he lowered his head, they were just apprentices! They just wanted to... Hey the scent wasn't getting stron... He lifted his head, only to see Dovewing a few tails lenghts from him.

"I though there was someone following me" She said, eyes narrowed " I just didn't though it was you, what are you doing here?" Oh how he wanted that she was his apprentice again! He would order her to do elders duties for a moon!

"I would like to ask you the same thing" he controlled his voice "It's not everyday that I found you sneaking out of the camp at night" She remained calm, but her eyes betrayed the confusion her mind was at the moment.

"I...went for a night walk into the florest, why? Is that forbidden?" _'clever, but...not so much'_

"Anyone who wanted to do a night walk would exit the normal exit of the camp" he pointed out, and then celebrated when Dovewing's didn't say anything, because she couldn't say anything more.

"Stop lying, what are you really doing here?" She backed off "That's none of your business, just go back, I swear I won't betray my clan or anything like that" So it really had something to do with _that!_ "

"Tell me, who it is?"

"Huh?"

"Who is it you meeting tonight?"

"What makes you so sure I'm meeting someone tonight?" He could tell she was getting defensive.

"Because..."Oh mouse-dung, he would need to tell her this..."i've been throught that too" he sighted

"What?" Dovewing asked her curiosity picked

"Look, I...don't want to talk about this, what I mean is..." he looked in her eyes "Dovewing, meeting someone from other clan in secret could get you in trouble"

"What happened?" She asked concerned "No one ever told me about this"

"That's because the only ones, who knew about it were me, Hollyleaf and maybe Jayfeather"

"Oh...so...it didn't work?"

Lionblaze looked at her then muttered, then laughed bitterly "worked? she hates me now"

"that's...sad"

"But I think it's for the best" He meowed

Dovewing looked at the sky, then muttered "Do you want to know him?"

"Huh? Are you...sure?" Lionblaze asked

"Yes, after what you've told me, I trust you to not spill my secret around the camp" he smiled, feeling better

"As long you don't spill mine's"

"Then it's a deal" he nodded "now come with me, he must getting impacient already" Lionblaze followed Dovewing throught the florest, he could tell that she was much more confident in herself now than the last moon. Maybe she had finally overcome her loss of powers.

"Here is the meeting point and..." Dovewing looked around "Strange, he should've arrived by now"

"Are you sure he's coming?" he asked

"Of course! he promised me three days ago!" Lionblaze perked his ears

"Three days ago? So..."

"Yup, this is far from our first meeting" Lionblaze nodded, how many times did they encounter already, how many moons did they cover this secret? It couldn't be too long, because the great war..." A nose coming from the nearby bushes shook him out of his thoughs.

"Here he comes" meowed happily Dovewing, sniffing the air.

Lionblaze saw a dark brown tabby, coming from the bushes, his mind emmited an allert ' _Tigerstar!'_ but then he remembered that he was dead, for good, this one was a little different...now that he was looking better...Hey wait they didn't meet on a gathering? Wasn't he...

"Hello, Tigerheart!" purred Dovewing, intertwining her tail with his. He meowed a hello back, but stared back at Lionblaze.

"What's he doing here?" He asked narrowing his eyes

"I followed her here" This time he narrowed his eyes "You shoud know that this is forbbiden"

"I knew this ever since I saw her" Tigerheart took a step ahead "You don't have any right to intrude your tail in our life"

Lionblaze looked at Tigerheart, which sustained the gaze. And then sighted "I know that" he meowed.

"And no matter what happ...uh what?" Tigerheart eyes were widened at him. "what did you...just say?" he could tell Tigeheart had done a great effort in making thoses words getting out of his mouth, even he would be surprised.

"I know that" he repeated "I've been throught the same thing" _'great, one more to the club'_ _._

 _"_ What? you, one of the heroes that saved the florest..." Dovewing put her tail at his mouth

"Tigerheart, you more than anyone know that every _hero_ has it's dark secrets" At this he lowered his head

"Yes,sorry" he turned to Lionblaze "So...I figure that you won't tell anyone that we're meeting?" Lionblaze saw himself in a corner, if he decided to tell, Dovewing would never look on his face ever again, but he would save her from a harsch fate, if he didn't decide to tell...well he knew more or less how things came to play out, eventually. But Dovewing was right, it really was none of his business, it was her choice...

"No I won't tell" He meowed finally. He saw the couple smile. "But I won't help you either, keep in mind that, I already have my own problems to deal with"

"Thanks, Lionblaze,this mean much to us" _'yeah,yeah just let's go back, I'm sleeping on my paws!"_

They said goodbye and started the way back to the camp, Lionblaze looked to the sky, the moon was almost gone.

"I think we should hunt something, its almost dawn and I don't want to get caught without an excuse to be out of the camp" Dovewing nodded

"You're right" she said while sniffing the air "But you know what? it's your fault, My meetings usually end much sooner than this"

"So you say" he began tracking a squirrel. He was almost catching it when a painful familiar smell hit him, making him forget the squirrel, or everything, for that matter. _'what? she can't be here can she? just let me in peace!'_ He scanned the area and soon enough, localized what he was looking for. ' _what she is doing here? The windclan border is on the other of the territory!'_ Maybe all of this were just a crazy dream he was having.

He shook his head, preparing his mind and body for the meeting. He approached her, which didn't notice him yet.

"What are _you doing here?"_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

He seemed to caught Heathertail completely off guard, from the way she suddeny spam and backed off, hissing.

"It's none of your business" Really? It had been the second time someone had said that to him today.

"When a cat from another clan trepasses my territory, it becames my business!" he hissed "Go back to your clan!"

He though he saw a ting of sadness passing on her eyes, but it didn't last "I-I cannot" She meowed looking away

"Why not?" Lionblaze asked before he knew which words were coming out of his mouth, _'she was...outcasted?'_

 _"_ You don't need to know that, just let me pass and, with a bit of luck, you may never see me again."

Now Lionblaze was more worried than angry, what had happened?

"Wait...you're going...away?" Lionblaze didn't know what to think or how to feel anymore

"yeah, kind of it" Lionblaze looked at Heathertail, she looked like she were ready to claw her way out if he didn't let her past, but if then so let it be it, he wanted to know what happened before she vanished forever!

"Why did your clan outcast you, it was because of..." he swallowed

Heathertail eyes widened and she laughed, Lionblaze looked at her puzzled, what had happened? It has driven her crazy oh no...

"Oh my..." She said after a while " So you think they did outcast me? That was the most funny thing I heard in days..." heathertail suddenly good mood died as suddenly as it had began. "No, your mouse-brain, I'm going on a jorney to bring someone back"

Lionblaze's brain, which had stooped working, had a little trouble to shook him out of what happened a while ago.

"Uh...jorney,someone back...what? Does Onestar know this?" he meowed a little confused

"No, no ones know this except maybe Harespring, which gave me this idea, although, i'm starting to wanting to kill him for it."

"Do you have any idea of where this...someone would be...?" He saw Heathertail shook her head

"Nope, But I knew of a good place to start" she licked her paw and washed behind her ears

Lionblaze couldn't believe in what he was hearing, Heathetail wanted to do a jorney to bring someone back to her clan( which he forgotted to ask her who he was), and she barely knew where this someone was! Only her would do something this mouse-brained.

"Which place?" He asked

"The montains" He glared at her, the montains? What would she want there?

"The montains?"

"yeah, he used to tell me about then, so I figured out that would be the first place he would go after he left the clan." Lionblaze was thinking, realization growing _'hey wait a sec...doesn't she mean that she is searching for...'_

 _"_ What? You want to go after that traitor?" he spat

"He's no traitor! he's just..." She looked away

"He fought against his own clan, with the villans" He continued "He betrayed his clan and his family, why would you want to bring him back" Lionblaze was starting to think that Heathertail maybe had changed...How foolish, she hadn't changed a bit

"And why do you think he's left?" her hardened blue gaze pierced his soul "he's very aware of that! He's already suffered too much, for Star's clan sake!"

The two cats stood there, looking like they were going to fight at any moment, until Lionblaze started to slowly pad away.

"Hush, go on your way " he said without looking back "But be quickly, a dawn patrol will be here at any moment" And with that he left, leaving a confused, angry and sad Heathertail behind.

 **Light: I'M MAA...**

 **Jayfeather: "ah that's enough" * grabs Lionblaze by the hand and pushes him in Light's direction***

 **Lionblaze: "What're you doing noooo. Please spare me I have three kits and two mates..."**

 **Light: "NO MERCY!" he swings his chairsaw at Lionblaze, but the chairsaw gets destroyed after touching Lionblaze body. ""Uh?"**

 **Lionblaze: "Oh yeah, I forgot sometimes"**

 **Light: "No...my chairsaw..." he looked to Lionblaze "Do you know how much this costed me?" He suddenly spam around and saw Graystripe, Dustpelt and Cloudtail closing at him. "Oh crap"**

 **Jayfeather: *While looking at Light being chased by three furious beings* "Review, fav and follow, if you liked"**


	6. Chapter 6

**Light: "This...and this...and more of this."**

 **Lionblaze: "uh..what're you doing?"**

 **Jayfeather: "Good thing that isn't." *looks at the pot***

 **Light: "Shut up! I'm trying to concetrate here..." "And a bit of this, there it is ready!"*Raises one glass full of green liquid***

 **Heathertail: "I may regret asking but...what is that?"**

 **Light: "Oh you will see" *spills a bit of the green liquid on the ground and waits***

 **Lionblaze:"Why do I have bad feeling about this"**

 **Foxleap: "Bets! bets! what is gonna show up for"-* Light takes out a gun from nowhere and shoots Foxleap into the head***

 **Light: "Shut up"**

 **Jayfeather: "Hey my stick" * search around the dead body of foxleap for his stick, but don't find anything* "hey where it..." * he sees Half-moon carring the stick with her* "Oh never mind"**

 **Light: "Hey it's growing!" *He points out a flame colored cat that came out from the green liquid.***

 **Firestar: "What the? I was..."**

 **Light: "I saved you, now you owe me a life debt"**

 **Firestar: *slowly nods***

 **Light: "I don't own warriors erin hunter does"**

Heathertail's P.o.v

For a few heartbeats, Heathertail just stood there, gazing at the place where Lionblaze had vanished, on one moment, she was sure he was ready to leap on her, but then he just... _Left._ As if he didn't care anymore. She shook her head, she would thought about this later, first she needed to get out there and fast.

She snnifed the air, no shadowclan neither thuderclan scent. Good. She started to run until she got out of the clans territory. After that she stood gazing at the lake, _'what a beautiful view'_ she though. The sun was rising in the horizon, drowning the sky in shades of deep orange. ' _Maybe this was the view Breezepelt told me_ _about_ '.

Now she though, which way? Breezepelt told her that they had to cross a large florest, and then, some kind of twoleg place, in which lived some cat named Purdy. But she wasn't seeing any florest to begin with it, just a few trees. A bit confused she looked around and her eyes stopped at the other side of the lake, there she saw a deep green florest, one which she couldn't see the end of it. _'what? I...the way...I went was wrong?'_ Heathertail wasn't believing it, it was then she remembered:

 _'We'crossed the horseplace and then headed out of the territory, I remember Thunderclan's fools saying that it was the best view ever, I didn't think so"_

Oh how she wanted to bury herself somewhere, she didn't have to cross Thunder's clan border, neither talk with Lionblaze...or worry about dawn patrols... _'right calm down Heathertail, all you need is to skirt the lake, and head in that direction'_ Heathertail sighted. She would be tired sooner than she though.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After finally entering the florest, she felt her stomach growl in protest, and her paws cry out for some rest. She decided to search for something to hunt, luckly, she had gotten used to florest hunting(because of the woodland part in her territory,but even so, good part of her florest hunting skills were learned from one cat). _'and yet again he comes to haunts me'_ she though while remembering the day Lionblaze teached her how to hunt a mouse:

 _"No not like that! You have to step lightly." Lionpaw said as Heatherpaw jumped to catch a mouse, failing miserably._

 _"I really don't get it" Heatherpaw said "How we are supposed to approach the mouse if it can feel our pawsteps?"_

" _Try slithering your paws, it's better than trying to actually having to step on anything, just be careful not move long grasses or else ir might scare the prey"_

 _"What? there's that too? I think it's too much information just for one miserably mouse" She complained_

 _"Mouses are actually the easier prey to catch, the harder are birds and squirrels" he looked like he was mocking her._

 _"Oh yeah? what about rabbits?" She teased him_

 _"They're too fast, I rarely catch one, and I even had Sandstorm teaching me how to catch then!" He finished_

 _"Sandstorm?" she asked 'wait wasn't that Firestar's mate?'_

 _"Yeah, she is the our best hunter, she is the only one, besides a few warriors, and the Leader himself, which can catch a rabbit without making such a fuss out of it"_

 _"humm" she looked at Lionpaw "and what if I teached you Windclan's way of hunting rabbit's?"_

Her memories vanished as soon as she scented something, at least something good came out of it, she now knew how to hunt in florest ground, like a Thunderclan cat. She wondered for a moment how good he were at catching Rabbits. Then pushed the thought away, why would she want to know that? She crouched and dragged her paws slowly to the location where the mouse was, eating a little fruit. Then with a leap she landed right above the mouse, and then killed it with a bite to the neck, and began to slowly eat it.

After the meal, she felt thirsthy, but looking around, she didn't find any water, and she was too tired to go looking for it today. In fact she was too tired even keeping herself awake. She closed her eyes, and before falling asleep, she was starting to think that maybe this wasn't a good idea after all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heathertail slowly oppened her eyes, and for a brief moment, she panicked, being not in her nest in Windclan's warrior's den. But then she remembered _'oh yeah, I'm not in windclan anymore...'._ Stretching her paws, she looked at the sky, she must've been exausted, if she slept until almost Sunhigh. She decided to eat something before continuing. After hunting a squirrel, she bent down to eat it, not without thinking: _'it's so strange to be hunting for myself...I usually only hunts for my clan'._

After she finished her meal, she prooceded between the woods, her insecurity growing every second. She was not used to the woodland, everything here was so...closed,suffocating...She hoped to arrive in some open area soon.

 _'Damn, this florest doesn't end?'_ she was walking for hours now, and she couldn't see yet the end of it, and, on top of that, her belly was telling her that soon it needed to be restocked. She looked above, the sun was starting to disappear in the horizon, giving to the florest an dark tone.

She sighted, it was a really bad idea to come, oh if she ever found Breezepelt again she would make him regret for even thinking on leaving windclan! Suddenly a bitter smell shook her out of her thoughs, she halted, sniffing the air to make sure, she knew that smell it was...Fox!

She unshealthed her claws, looking around almost in panic, she wasn't in condition to fight one, she could get hurt, or worse, she could die! She sniffed the air, trying to look in which direction the scent looked weaker _'there!'_ at least one ofthe benefits in being in the woodland, she though, it was that the wind didn't blows with too many force, allowing her to distinguish which scent were from which place.

Not thinking twice she made a run for it, all her muscles aching, but her senses on full alert mode. After a while she noticed, to her relief, that the scent were beggining to weaken, and further, couldn't be noticed anymore.

She crouched on the ground, exausted, the adrenaline rush, gone. Whatever she had in mind for her jorney, it hadn't involved getting lost in a damn florest, running from hungry foxes. All she wanted to do now was to curl up in her nest and sleep for a moon. But she knew that she needed to eat before sleep, or tomorrow, she wouldn't be able even to move a paw.

With much effort, she stood on her legs, and sensed for any prey nearby, she smelled a bird that were trying to catch a worm on the ground. She knew that birds were hard preys, but she knew she had to try, or else...she might starve...

Slowly she approached the bird, but before she could, the bird saw her and took fly. _'oh no you won't!'_ gathering all energy she had left, she made a huge jump and bite into one of the birds legs, the bird tried to free itself, but she managed to stun it, and then kill it. She didn't care it was a mess kill. All she did care is that she was going to eat now.

She devoured the bird, and then, blacked out, exausted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A strange scent woke up Heathertail from her sweets dreams. A bit grogrely, she muttered.

"Breezepelt, I swear that if you've sneaked mouse-dung into my nest again I..." she stopped when she heard a hiss, and woke up almost instantly, she saw stars for some moments because her memories and her senses flooded her mind at once, but she shook her head, clearing her thoughs, and her vision. And what she saw she didn't like one bit. Not one but two foxes were glaring at her, their intention pretty clear. And running wasn't an option this time, they had her cornered. She felt glad she did ate yesterday. She would need every bit of energy to stay alive today.

"Star clan help me" she muttered when one of the foxes suddenly lunged at her, missing her by inches, she rolled to the side and scratched it's side, making blood drop, but if she though that would weaken the fox, no it only let it more enraged, she prepared for dodge again, when she remembered that there were other fox, and she were behind her! She tried to turn around but when she saw instead a orange blur, she instinctively, backed off, but even so, she felt a sharp pain on one of her shoulders, she wanted to see if it had been deep, but she hadn't got exactly the time for it, the more or less wounded fox lunged at her again and she had to sidestep before scratching it again, the other fox tried to attack her from behind again but this time she was prepared, she saw the blow coming and rolled on her back, scratching the fox's belly, it gave out a painful scream it tried to claw her but Heathertail was already out of attack range, but doing this made her fall right into the claws of the other fox, which didn't let the opportunity escape, landing a blow to her side, blinded by the pain, heathertail clawed the air, before the other fox joined in. _'If i'm gonna die, at least one of you is coming with me'_ she though bitterly. Ever since the beggining this jorney Heathertail has only made mistakes, her only reward would be dead.

She joined all the forces she had left and jumped into one of the foxes, she clawed it's muzzle, hopefully the eyes, and then bite with all her might into one of it's legs, the fox was screeching from pain and was trying to shake her at all costs, but she wasn't going go give in, that is, until the other fox decided to came up in action, but before it could try to claw her out of it's mate( only now she noticed they were mates) she released, sidesteeped, and jumped right into throat of the fox which came to help it's mate, and bite there until she could feel blood spouting from it, after this she were suddenly pinned to the ground, she didn't move anymore, knowing that it would be useless, she just hoped she bited deep enough. She closed her eyes, waiting for the last blow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Light: * watch while the green liquid turns into a white cat with black paws***

 **Blackstar: "YOU'LL NEVER BEAT ME...uh?"**

 **Light: "Hello Blackstar, welcome back to the world of the living"**

 **Blackstar: "I died? to a kittypet? I don't believe that, I'm just gonna kill myself"**

 **Light: "You can't, as I saved you, you owe me a life debt"**

 **Blackstar: "never! I rather die!"**

 **Light: "A life debt doesn't work that way, you have to obey me, even if you doesn't want to, take this for example"**

 **Light:* Calls Firestar, which comes running***

 **Firestar: "wha? why my legs are..."**

 **Light: "Firestar and Blackstar, I want you to kiss each other"**

 **Blackstar: "Have you gone crazy, I'll never-" *he stops talking when realize his body is moving by itself***

 **Firestar: "Noo! Spottedleaf save me!"**

 **Light:" Oh that can be arranged, wait just one moment" *spills some green liquid on the ground***

 **Jayfeather: "As everyone are too busy to do this, I'm gonna do this: if you liked, well do what you want, I don't care."**


	7. Chapter 7

**Light: My servants! Come here!**

 **Firestar, Spottedleaf and Blackstar muttered: Yes, master?**

 **Light:I want each of you to bring to me OC's for my story, as many as you can! Don't come back to me without at least one!**

 **Firestar:Uh...What's a OC?**

 **Light"It's...uh..."*whisper to himself"what was it again?"* Looks at google* "It's the abreviation of Own caracther. Now... TO WORK!**

 **Jayfeather: Wow it surprise's me that you didn't know what a OC was, since you are one.**

 **Light:"I forgotted, okay? Now say the disclaimer!"**

 **Jayfeather: *roll his eyes*"in your dreams buddy"**

 **Light:" Actually you know what?" *Pulls a unkown weapon from nowhere* "It might be a good hour to test this toy"**

 **Jayfeather: "Do what you want, this thing doesn't scare me"**

 **Light: *pulls the trigger while yelling:* "I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS! ERIN HUNTER DOES!"**

Lionblaze's P.o.v

"Where were you"? Lionblaze halted immediately, at the sound of Squirrelflight's voice. _'Mouse-dung, I was supposed to be hunting!'_ Yeah, he was, but with all that confusion,he forgotted about why he were out of the camp in the first place.

"I woke a bit soon, so I decided to take a night walk, you know, think about my life" _'That's the deputy you're talking about! show some respect!'_ But Squirrelflight didn't seen to be ofended, she just sighted and replied:

"At least you shoud've brought some prey with you" Then she looked around "as you're already awake, you can go in the dawn patrol in the place of Cloudtail"

"Oh Thank Star clan!" Cloudtail muttered nearby.

Lionblaze felt a bit dizzy, he just hoped Heathertail would follow his advice and get out of there fast. He didn't need more trouble than he already has. He waited until Dustpelt made a signal with his tail, and followed the other cats out of the camp.

He came back at sunhigh, and went to pick something from the fresh kill pile to eat, he was up since dusk. He decided to pick a mouse. But before he finished it, he scented something different in the air. He saw some cats turn around to look around in the entrance of the camp, so did he, what he saw was two cats that, now he recognized the scent, it was windclan's! he recognized one of the cats, it was Crowfeather, while the other was a white she-cat he didn't know. he quickly finished his mouse and went to see what was all that about. As he approached then, he saw that Bramblestar was already talking to then.

"...hope you have a good reason to appear in our camp like this" Bramblestar was meowing in a neutral tone.

"Yes we _do_ have" Said Crowfeather "Today one our warriors, Heathertail, went missing" Bramblestar narrowed his eyes. Lionblaze was surprised that they were already searching for Heathertail.

"And do you believe Thunderclan had something to do with it?" This time there was an edge in his voice

"We tracked her scent" Crowfeather continued "and found that it went deep into your territory"

Suddenly there were some protests coming from the crowd "Liar!"Bramblestar silenced then, he were thinking. That's when the white she-cat spoke.

"It is true, I swear! You can ask Onestar if you want" Bramblestar though a little more and then called some cats:

"Cloudtail, Brightheart, Brackenfur, Ivypool and Dovewing, I want you to go with those two and see if this is true, and if it is, then help then search for Heathertail" said cats nodded and started to do what they were told. Bramblestar gazed at the windclancats and said:

"Whatever happened with her, I swear on Starclan that thunderclan got nothing to do with it" Crowfeather nodded politely and left, but not before shoting Lionblaze a look. Lionblaze surprised almost took a step back, but managed to hold his ground _'does he know?'_ _'no that would be impossible...' 'except if Heathertail opened that big mouth of hers...'._

After some time he were designed to go on a hunting patrol but before he could go out Jayfeather called for him:

"I will go on a hunting patrol now, can't it wait till later?" he asked

"I'll tell Squirrelflight something later" Jayfeather said, fixing his blind eyes on him _'is this guy really blind?'_ "Now I want you to tell me, what really happened"

"huh?"

"Don't 'huh?' me, I know that you're hiding something, even if I can't ready thoughs anymore" _'Oh mouse-dung'_

"What everytime something happens with Heathertail it is my concern?" he retorted

"Well you seemed pretty interested back there" Jayfeather pointed out" Lionblaze sighted, it was useless to hide something from Jayfeather.

"Okay, I woke up today and...decided to take a night walk" he decided to not mention Dovewing and Tigerheart, good thing Jayfather didn't ready thoughs anymore "Then, near shadowclan camp, there she was" Jayfeather nodded

"She said she was leaving on a jorney to find Breezepelt" he spat the name "meowing about he suffered too much and needed to go back..." he sit down and licked his paw and washed his ears "she said she was going to the montains first, but I doubt she know where it is" He said with a pang of worry,what if she got lost?what if she got attacked? what if she go killed? Wait, why he was even worrying?

Jayfeather stayed silent for several moments before meowing:

"You know, if you're so worried, you should go after her" _'hey who said I was worried?'_

 _"_ hey who said I was..." jayfeather didn't let him finish

"I may have lot my powers, but not my awareness, even a blind cat can tell you still care for her" Jayfeather used the tip of his tail and pointed to his heart "somewhere deep in here" Lionblaze took a step back, that was it, Jayfeather has gone mad!

"NO! BY ALL MEANS NO! WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS!" he yelled

"What do I know?" Jayfeather lowered his head, the whispered "more than most cats out there" Lionblaze angers suddenly vanished, giving place to curiosity, did his broher...?

"Oh don't worry, I couldn't even if I tried" he looked at the sky "destiny of course had other plans for me, as always"

Lionblaze felt shame "I'm sorry, i didn't meant to..." Jayfeather interrupted him, again.

"Go after her, You're the only one who can" Lionblaze eyes widened at this statment

"why? Why me? I already have a mate for St"

"Who said you will betray Cinderheart if you go after her?" Lionblaze's mind accused him _'oh...mouse-dung...he did catch me in this one...'_

"I do believe Heathertail need someone to guide her to the montains and, once there, to knock some sense into her's mind" ' _Why don't ask Crowfeather? he's perfect for the job!'_

"This someone is not me" he muttered and started to pad away, ignoring Jayfeather's calls. That was it he was going to call Crowfeather and explain the situation, they would bring Heathertail back, better than he at most.

Suddenly he heard Squirrel's flight angry voice:

"Where were you!?" he were already expecting that

"I was with a bellyache, so i went to Jayfeather to see if he had something for it" he saw Squirrelflight's eyes soften a bit

"You're better now?" He nodded

"But I need to rest, he said" _'so many lies...'_ at the least the rest part it's true, he really needed to rest, he was up since dusk, and now all thoses problems were swirlwing in his head.

"Okay but I expect you to hunt twice tomorrow" she said in a moke tone

"don't worry I will" he replied, while padding to his nest in the warrior's den. When he curled up in his nest he blacked out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He found himself in the same cave that he used to play with Heathertail when they were apprentices, _'great, now even in my sleep she haunts me'_ he looked around and found himself, or rather, his younger self, waiting anxiously for someone, then saw a large smile spread across his face when he heard a voice.

 _"Sorry! I'm little late today...thoses training sessions got the worst of me..."_ he swung around to find A small Heathertail, then called Heatherpaw, and the watched while the two played together, he didn't know why he was being tortured but suddenly the scene changed to another place, Lionblaze turned around, and saw the river, and it's current which were flooding the cave, he saw five cats and three kits. He remembered this! It was when they almost drowned! He looked at Hollyleaf, a pang of sadness in his heart, he missed her, she died saving Ivypool, and Thunderclan. His gaze hovered at Jayfeather, he was looking at a stick, _'at that time?'_ and then, his gaze stooped at him and Heathertail, he was too farther away to hear their conversation, but he remembered it clearly well.

 _"I'm scared"_

 _"It's going to be okay"_

 _"Our time together will be something I will remember even when I'm with Starclan"_

 _"There will be no border between us there"_

Suddenly the scene changed again, shooking him from his sweet memories. At this time he were in the Windclan border( **Ps: I don't know if the battle actually happened in the windclan border, I've only read this once, and will never read it again, You can guess why )** and saw himself almost kill Crowfeather, and, destroying what he had left of his friendship's with Heathertail.

"I will be your enemy forever" Those words stayed with him...and proprably, with her...He lowered his head, he did regret this, even if they couldn't meet anymore, he hadn't wanted to make her, of all cats her enemy, they could very well be friends, in the gatherings.

He didn't notice when the scene changed again, and this time he saw himself in Thunderclan territory, when he looked ahead, his gaze rested on Heathertail, which appeared to be looking diretly at him, this time, he wanted to say sorry, to apologie for all the things he'done, but from his mouth no sound came, instead, heathertail asked him:

"So what will it be?" A ugly cat appeared from behind heathertail, wait he did know this cat from somewhere...

"You don't have much time..." he scratched Heathertail's side, making blood spout

"NOOO!..." he woke up yelling, his fur lying on the end.

Cloudtail, which was near him, woke up and muttered "Something's up?"

Shaking his head he babbled:

"I-I need to see Jayfeather..." And quickly he went to the Medicine's cat den

Jayfeather complained when Lionblaze did woke him up but when Lionblaze Told him his dream, he stopped muttering curses againt him.

"Why would Rock get involved in a matter like this..." he was muttering

Lionblaze flicked his tail impaciently "So?"

"I think your dream wasn't exaclty a dream, but it wasn't exacly a vision, either" Lionblaze got confused

"So what was it then?

"it was a result of your confused feelings, but why rock would interfere in your dream it what I'm don't understanding"

"Rock?"

"he's the naked cat whon you met a few moons ago remember?" Lionblaze searched in his memory. _'Oh yeah, that strange fellow'_

 _"_ I...guess" Jayfeather nodded

"whatever he had been doing there, if what you've told me is true, Heathertail is in a mortal danger, and you need to save her"

"Why me?" he asked

"Why did I have to become a medicine cat? Why someone decided to give us powers?" Lionblaze lowered his head, so he was going to rescue her after all. he sighted.

"Can I at least take someone with me? He asked

"No, it would be a waste of time, and you will need every second you get, wait here" Lionblaze watched as jayfeather got into his herb supplies and came out with a bunch of herbs

"Here travelling herbs, so you won't waste time hunting, also it will give you strenght" He looked at Jayfeather and then ate the herbs _'yuck, I've forgotted how they taste bad!'_ "Now go" Jayfather urged him.

Lionblaze got out of the medicine's cat den, and hesitated for a bit, but proceeded. ' _I'm coming Heathertail'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Blackstar:*trys to call light but is falls miserably:* "Mouse-dung!, I wish he did give us more tips on how to get an OC"**

 **Firestar: *whispers to spottedleaf* "Are you sure?"**

 **Spottedleaf: *whispers to Firestar* "yep, this is the only way"**

 **Firestar and Spottedleaf yells together: "Someone, help us get an OC! We need a name and description!"**

 **Blackstar: *Stares in disbelief* "It won't work"**

 **Firestar and Spottedleaf: *whisper together* "we're conting on you! If you liked, Review, Follow or fav!"**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: Sorry for the delay, but I had some trouble writing this chapter( I have some trouble writing battle scenes).**

 **Light:** * **Looks at his phone*** " **yah! Let's party!"**

 **Jayfeather: "Uh...for what?"**

 **Light: "I've reached 500 views and 12 reviews already!"**

 **Dustpelt: "Uh...shoudn't you be thanking someone first?"**

 **Light: * Snaps his fingers* "Oh right! My servants!"**

 **Firestar, Blackstar and Spottedleaf entered:"yes master?"**

 **Light:"Thank everyone for me"**

 **Firestar, Blackstar and Spottedleaf: "Thanks everyone for the support! Especially HHQFandoms and Wolfjem!"**

 **Cinderpelt: "But that's two people only!"**

 **Light: "Who cares?"**

Heathertail's P.o.v

But it never came, instead of it, she heard a piercing battle cry, and then the sounds of a battle raging near her, someone had came for her! She oppened her eyes, and found that this someone was none other than Lionblaze!

For a moment, her mind went blank, why he of all cats? Then memories started to flood in her head. Memories of a giant dog that went to kill her, and of a brave apprentice that saved her on the last moment...She shook her head, she needed to concetrate on the reality, her eyes turned to look at the fight...

She couldn't supress a gasp, Lionblaze was fighting with two foxes at once(well one was mortally wounded but still...), and he didn't mind it at all. _"Does that mouse-brai want to die?'_ He was fighting well, she had to admit, he parried blow after blow, and counter-attacked with devastating blows, but still, the foxes were managing to land a few hits on him, which, by luck, weren't anythig serious, and he didn't seen to feel due to the adrenaline rush he was in now, but later...And with that though she decided to help, she knew she weren't exactly on her better form, but her wounds weren't deep and didn't appear to stop her.

She tried to stood up. Her muscles looked like they were on fire, she ignored it, she had to help Lionblaze(and herself too, if he did lose the battle, she would be in serious trouble). With a last look to the battle, she saw that one of the foxes weren't fighting anymore, instead crouching on the ground with esparms and screans of agony, _'it must be dying'_ she though, when suddenly an howl made her turn around, the fox, enraged by the death of it's mate, were attacking viciously Lionblaze which was having trouble in defend himself. She wasted no time, jumping into the battle, she started to claw the fox's side, which draw it's attention to her, Lionblaze's eyes widened:

"What are...you doing" He hissed while trying to breath

"Helping you!" She hissed back. She dodged a claw swipe and tried to counter, but the fox was quickly and used it's legs to send her away. But before it could do more than that, Lionblaze taking advantage of the fox's distraction, jumped into it's neck bitting hard. The fox's gave a angry growl and tried to shake him off, heathertail immediately saw their chance, on one moment she was already back on her legs, ignoring all the pain that she was feeling, she bited on one of the fox's hind legs, and forced it to slow it's movements and to allow Lionblaze to continue his attack. It did take a while, but the fox's movements slowed down until it totally stopped. The fox was dead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With her suddenly explosion of energy gone, Heathertail felt like she had run ten laps around the lake. She just lay there, panting. On the corner of her eye, she could see that Lionblaze did the same thing. And they stood like that for some time, until Heathertail suddenly remembered that, if the wounds didn't get treated, they would infect. She tried to stood up. Her muscles screamed, she felt pain, regardless she stood up and examined herself: Her side was blooding, but the would wasn't deep(or she would have died already of blood loss), her shoulder looked like it was blooding too, and one of her hind legs had a minor cut _'just this? I thought I would be very worse...'_ She knew that she had to thank Lionblaze, if he hasn't... saved... her, she would have been a LOT worse. It looked like Lionblaze finally had recovered himself, at least enough to sit down. When she saw him she suddenly started to feel guilty. He was much more wounded than her! His left shoulder had a deep would, his ear, both sides, and back were all showing signs of claw marks,(and some were blooding). Then his gaze met hers...and for a moment, that looked like an eternity, they stared at each other, until Lionblaze suddenly muttered:

"I'm sorry" Heathertail gasped, she had prepared herself for everything, except for this. As she didn't say aything he continued "I know that I've said and made horrible things for you, I...I didn't want to hurt you" Heathertail felt the wind blow in her ears , as the words settled in, suddenly she felt like a heavy weight was being removed from her, a weight that she didn't know it was there.

"It's okay..." she whispered " It's not like I didn't hurt anyone either" She meowed while looking around "In fact, It's me who should be sorry...for making you have the trouble to save me..."

"I couldn't let you die" He whispered "knowing I had the chance to save you"

"Wait you knew I were in trouble?" She asked alarmed

"I tell you later" He promised then gazed at her "So...friends again?" he said hesitant

"You could say that" She meouwed trying to hid a smile. Lionblaze then tried to move but winced, remembering Heathertail that if their wounds didn't get treated, they would get infected. And they could even die there.

"Mouse-dung, the wounds!" She muttered "If we don't get treated soon, they will get infected, or worse" She looked at Lionblaze

"Hey don't look at me, even though Jayfather is my brother, I don't know anything about medicine cat stuff!"

"Don't worry, I know enough to save us" She meowed "Cobwebs to stop bleeding, and marigold to stop infections"

"Wha? Where you did learn that?" he asked

"As a warrior, I've been wounded several times, each time, they used the same herbs to treat the wounds, it happened that I asked one day which were which, and they explained to me the basics" Lionblaze nodded

"So...cool! Let's search!" he tried to stand up but failed, his wounds were obviously bothering him.

"Let me search for then" _'Even if i'm not any better than you...'_ well at least she could move.

"Be careful!" He meowed

"I will" she reassured him and went to seach for the herbs,

The cobwebs were easy to find, she found plenty in a hollow of a tree. But the marigold...She almost gave up, in fact when she was on her way back, she found miraculosly one bush full of marigold. Wasting no time, she picked up a pawful and hurried on her way back.

When she arrived she found Lionblaze washing his wounds, with a pang of worry, she noticed that she needed to wash herself too. She put the herbs on the ground and meowed:

"Here it is, now let's start it" She found that meddling wounds were much harder than she though, doing what she learned, she chewed up the marigold and spit then on the wounds, but the cobwebs always got stuck in her paws( or her mouth). She gained a respect for the medicine cats, they ever did have a problem with that. And having to memorize all thoses herbs(and let's not forget the prophecies...).

After having treated all of her's and Lionblaze wound's, she finally realised what that strange feeling in her belly was. She was hungry. But neither she or Lionblaze were in condition to hunt anything. Yawning, she curled up to rest. When her eyes closed she instantly blacked out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **After the party**

 **Light:"I've warned you guys to not take too much catmint..."*sighs and looks around***

 **Jayfather:*Was jumping around* "I can see! I can see again! *bumps into a tree***

 **Lionblaze:*Was playing a imaginary guitar* "Oh yeah! I'm a popstar! This are for you baby!" * Starts singing horrible***

 **Cinderpelt: *Runs around* "I'm the faster cat of the florest! Nobody can beat me!"**

 **Firestar: "Oh yeah, I'm beautiful, and everyones loves me"**

 **Blackstar:"Do anyone need some help? I'm suddenly want to help everyone I can!"**

 **Spottedleaf:"Stands quietly in a corner crying"**

 **Light:"OH well, this is the last time I will make a party with catmint...Review, follow and fav"**


	9. Chapter 9

**Light: *is typping his fic***

 **Breezepelt: "Hey, when I will enter?"**

 **Light:* Thinks a while* "When they find you duh"**

 **Breezepelt:*gasps* "What? I can't wait that long pal!"**

 **Light:"Well...do you want to be removed from the story? I'm pretty sure someone like Harespring would want your place"**

 **Harespring:"Did someone call me?"**

 **Breezepelt:"No! get lost!"**

 **Light"I'll take that as a no" * turns back to his portable computer***

 **Breezepelt pads away muttering" It's okay... I have a plan..."**

Lionblaze's P.o.v

Lionblaze woke up with a strange sensation on his belly, which later he recognized as hunger. He decided that he should hunt, as it was dark yet and no hunting patrol has been sent. When he tried to stand up he felt pain in almost every part of his body, and he colapsed back to the ground. Panicked, he though ' _what is happening? Why I am...'_ his sleepy brain finally let out the answers, which, in this case, were the memories of the previous day. _'Oh yeah...The foxes...'_ he had arrived just on time to save Heathertaill from a painful Death, and fought the two foxes bravely, with a little help of Heathertail. He had overestimated himself, it seemed that he still weren't used to fighting without his powers, if Heathertail hadn't jumped at that time, his wounds would be worse, or he might be dead, his body simple...stopped obeying his mind.

He looked around the florest, it was dark, but his eyes had grow accustomed to it. He saw a ball of tabby brown fur curled up sleeping not too far away from where he was. His gaze softened a bit, remembering some past events. Finally he and Heathertail have made peace, he never felt so light in his whole life, now the only thing left to do would be returning to the clans. Growing bored of staying in one place without doing anything useful, he tried to stood up again. Pain flashed, but he supressed it, this wouldn't be the first time he would get hurt, so he needed to get used to it. After a few seconds he were finally up, and were happy to see he could still walk without much problems, but he would want to stay low for a while, or else the woulds would open, especially because Heathetail wasn't a experienced medicine cat, or even a medicine cat apprentice for that matter. And with this though he realized that he would have to rely on her to hunt for him, _'I'd rather die of hunger than that!'_ he suddenly saw a movement coming from heathertail's nest and realized he must saw the sentence aloud _'mouse-dung! Way to go Lionblaze...' ._

"Huh?Something's up?" Asked Heathertail, a bit grogrely from sleep

"No...it's...nothing" He meowed in his defence "Sorry for waking you up, you can go back to sleep if you want, the sun isn't up yet"

"Oh no, you wake me up with that loud voice of yours and think you can get rid of me that easily? I don't think so, I'm staying awake" She replied, now full awakened "Besides, I'm too hungry to go back to sleep" She completed, starting to wash herself

Lionblaze said nothing, instead, realizing that he should wash himself too, sleeping on the florest ground with a nest made of tree leaves didn't made any good to his fur.

"Okay, so wait here, I'm gonna go get breakfast" Heathertail meowed

"Wait I can hunt for mys..." Lionblaze tried to say even knowing he couldn't. Sometimes he hated his pride.

"Oh yeah, and then die of bleeding" Heathertail mocked him "No sir, you are staying here," When he still seemed upset she added "I know you doesn't like it, but I don't mind it at all you know"

"But I do mind" he retorted, but this time it was in a softer tone, while sitting to finish his bath.

"Then think of this as my thanks for saving me" Then she left, leaving Lionblaze to his own thoughs.

He found himself purring, and cursed himself for it, in teory, he knew that he shouldn't get too closer to Heathertail, like the first time they met, he didn't want to fall for her again, this time he already had a mate, but he found that it was more hard than he had antecipated, that she-cat had something that did atract him, maybe it was her fierce spirit, or her indepedence, and ' _forget, just forget! Think about another subejct, like for example how you are going to convice her to go back to the clans!'_ Now that was hard, Lionblaze knew that once, Heathertail put her mind into one thing, it was hard to convice her otherwise. But maybe the foxes attack had made her see that doing this jorney was madness? A noise in the bushes showed that heathertail was back, carrying one mouse and one squirrel. His ears perked at this, how she had hunted then so quickly? She had seemed to notice this because she meowed

"You Thunderclan cats aren't the only ones who can cat woodland prey anymore you know" She mocked him

"Yeah, all because of me" he retorted "You should be thankful" he saw Heathertail smirk

"Well I am, shall we eat?" he didn't need to be told twice, while heathertail already was eating the mouse, he padded up to her side and started to eat the mouse.

When he finished he decided to ask the decisive question:

"So...are you going back?" Her gaze meet his and for a couple of heartbeats, she didn't say anything, but then she just looked away and meowed

"I don't know yet"

"Don't know?" he decided to lay on the ground, it were going to be a long conversation...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lionblaze watched as the sun finally was emerging on the horizon, slowly waking up the florest, and also watched while Heathertail though.

"For one side" She began "This jorney has been just bad every side you look, and it would be sane to stop it before something really bad happens" Lionblaze nodded "But for other side, I can't exactly go back without any positive results, especially because of all this that has already happened to me" she paused "It would be a shame to give up now"

Lionblaze though, Heathertail was clever ' _another thing that he liked in her...DON'T THINK!',_ in including his point of view in one of her answers, leaving him without an argument but still he needed to try.

"Like you appointed, this jorney has been all but good" he began "doesn't this mean that Starclan do not want you to make this jorney at all?" Heathertail looked like she was expecting this already, as she answered it almost immediately

"No, I think this is especially my fault, I should've though two times before I went in a territory I barely know from a..." she hesitated a bit "friend's tale, all alone, without preparation, or such thing" he didn't like the way this talk was going...But let her continue either way.

"Lionblaze, I know that you want to take me back to the clans, and I know that we aren't exactly on a good condition to travel, so I'll propose a deal" ' _a deal?'_ He had a bad feeling about this...and usually, when he had a bad feeling about something...he usually was right. "I know that you did travel to the montains once, and that you may know how to arrive there" _'That's it!'_ he though _'This crazy she-cat want me to take her to the montains, no! absolutely...'_ before he could voice his thoughs, heathertail continued to meow "So I ask you to take me there...and if I do not find any clue about Breezepelt's whereabout's, I promise to never even talk about him again, at least to you".

Lionblaze didn't know what to say. It had been several moments after Heathertail finished proposing her 'deal' to him and he really didn't know what to say. For one side, the chance that Breezepelt went to the montains after he left the Clan's were too high for his taste. But for another side, there were the chance that he took another way in hope's of leaving no trail to no clan(or tribe cat) ever try to find him. It took a while to figure out the question that he wanted to ask next.

"And if we find out?" He gazed at Heathertail's blue colored eyes(which always seemed to discomfort him).

"That" she seemed ready for that question "Is something we will discuss when we arrive there" Lionblaze closed his eyes for a moment, alowing his mind to think a bit more clearly. If he decided to say no, there would be a small chance of Heathertail to return with him, safe and sound, to the clans. But she would probably hate him again because of it. But there would also be a good chance, of she trying to continue the jorney, alone and wounded, and this time he wouldn't help her if something happened, and if she had an extreme luck and reached the montains, there would be a chance that she didn't find any clue about Breezepelt and go back to the clans, but hating him all the same.

"I can hear the gears working in there" A voice suddenly meowed.

He shook his head "Quiet, I am thinking"

"I though that you wanted to make me laugh" she said "Your thinking face is so funny, I bet that you don't think too often huh?"

"hey are you calling me a mouse-brain?" He asked in a mock tone

"What if I am?" She shot back

"Humf! You are luck that I need to settle down until my wounds are healed"

"Touchee" She said smirking while he closed his eyes once again.

Okay where I was...oh right, now if I say yes... I could always guide her to the montains, in safety( since two are better than one, and I know the best ways to go and paths to avoid) and when we arrive there, discover that Breezepelt didn't pass that way. Or, if he passed, it was so quickly that he didn't left any useful clues to Heathertail to follow... And There's also the factor that she can always chance her mind...

Lionblaze opened his eyes...he had made up his mind. _'if jayfeather could see me now...'_ he would bet his tail that even his brother wouldn't have though better than him.

"Okay, I will take you there" She say Heathertail's eyes brighten "But only on one extra condition..."

* * *

 **Breezelt is seem yelling at a public place: "Signatures! I need signatures"**

 **Jayfeather:"For what?"**

 **Breezepelt:"Getting my own chapter in the story"**

 **Jayfeather: "But you will get"**

 **Breezepelt:"But I want it NOW"**

 **Jayfeather:* Thinks a while...* "Okay, I will sign but only to anoy Light"**

 **Half-moon: "To anoy Light? hey I'm in!"**

 **Lionblaze which was near that spot having a date with Heathertail heard all that racket and approached then: "hey what's this about?"**

 **Breezepelt: "It's a signature to...uh...anoy Light?"**

 **Lionblaze: *sighted*"Okay, give me it. But I still hate you"**

 **Heathertail: *reads the terms* "Well, it seems fair, this whole fic was because you left anyway".**

 **Firestar: "hey is this really true? Lionblaze told me that you are getting signatures to anoy Light"**

 **Breezepelt:"Uh...kind of true"**

 **Firestar: "COUNT ME IN! HE WILL PAY FOR WHAT HE DID ME DO"**

 **Blackstar:"Me too"**

 **Breezepelt:*mutters to himself*"Oh crap, this is getting out of control"**


	10. Chapter 10

**Light: *Types os his portable computer***

 **Breezepelt: Here!**

 **Light:*raises one of his eyebroms* "what?"**

 **Breezepelt: "This!" *Hands a sheet to Light***

 **Light: "This many? I'm think there's something fishy here..."**

 **Breezepelt: No, it is all legal, now WHERE'S MY CHAPTER!**

 **Light:*mutter under his breath while he puts the sheet away* "All right then, if you want it so much..." * Pick up his portable computer and starts to write***

Breezepelt's P.o.v

Breezepelt halted. There was something suspicious on the air, though he didn't know what it was. The first thing he had learned when being a loner it was that you always need to keep an eye(or both) on your surroundings, he was attacked twice already. But luck was on his side and he had managed to escape without being wounded. At that time he cursed himself for not taking the least interest in the medicine cat stuff. Since this stuff could now be very useful in times like these. _'This place give me the creeps...'_ he continued to walk. He was on some kind of twoleg place that were still being builded, huge monsters could be seen here and there, along with some other strange things he didn't know what it was.

"Damn, I knew that crazy cat was wrong" he muttered to himself. "This place is packed with twolegs!" He hissed when a twoleg almost kicked him. He managed to dodge and hide in a nearby spot. _'damn, if it goes like this I'll never...'_ suddenly a voice startled him.

"Yo! Are you new here?" he turned around already unshealthing his claws, the cat who had the guts to talk to him was small, but not so small, had gray fur and amber eyes.

"Who are you" he hissed, not lowering his guard.

"Oh, I see that you are the suspicious type" The gray cat licked his paw "I'm Ash"

Breezepelt raised his noise to scent him, he could smell the disguting smell of twolegs in that cat, though the smell was too faint that you could detect that at the first glance.

"Are you with the twolegs?" In his jorney, Breezepelt also learned that there were two type of cats: The loners, or rogues, ike him and the kittypets, which lived with the twolegs. It seemed wise to know whether this cat was a loner or a kittypet, kittypets were more friendly and usually offered him a place to sleep(even though he wouldn't eat their food, he would prefer starve!

"Sometimes, Yes, sometimes, No" Breezepelt was so confused with this answer that he let his guard down for a second, if this cat(whoever he was) attacked him now, he wouldn't have trouble in dealing some good blows to him. But the gray cat just stood there and explained "I stay around this area, hunting and messing with other cats, but when I don't catch anything, I just eat the food the twolegs give me. It isn't the better but...it's better than starving. _'no it isn't'_ Breezepelt added mentally, what a lame way to live.

"So there are other cats around here?" He asked hopefully, now all his caution was gone and his fur were totally flat, this...Ash seemed a decent cat...at least. But he still needed to stay alert to any sign of danger.

"Yes" Ash answered "Just beyond this area, there's a bunch of nests that are already built, that's were you gonna find them" he followed Ash's gaze and found a bunch of twolegs nests, but these were taller, and were already finished.

"Thank you" he forced himself to thank that strange cat.

"You're welcome, oh and by the way" Breezepelt regretted his decision almost immediately "You've come from the so spoke sun-drown place didn't you?"

Breezepelt didn't know what to say, so he just spoke the first thing that appeared on his head.

"Yes"

"So I heard that a group of cats that used to live here went to that place" Breezepelt wasn't liking one bit the way this talk was heading, so he decided to just let the cat talking alone. He had already thanked him anyway.

"Have you met then? Or...Are you one of..." Breezepelt couldn't hold anymore, with his last sef control, he redirected his anger from his claws to his tongue:

"That's none of your concern! get lost!" and with that he were gone.

Already more calm he walked between the tree stumps, and finally reached his destination. He tried to remember what the crazy cat said to him

 _"Go to the destroyed florest, and talk to one of the kittypets that live around there, one of then will know the way to this...city you're talking about"_

He snorted, he sure hoped this would pay off his effots. He stood the rest of the afternoon talking to every kittypet he could find and ask then about this... _'city',_ but none of then seemed to know about anything, his anger became so great that he almost hurted the cat he was talking to, but realizing his mistake, he shealted his claws at the last moment, but the paw swipe still ended up bruising the kittypet. Forgeting part of his anger, he went to apologie, after all, the kittypet hadn't any fault( even he had to admit this) of not knowing where this place had to be. The kittypet, now scared, meowed to him something interesting.

"Look, I'm sorry if I don't have what you want, but...I think there's one cat that may know...her home is four nests from my own, her name is Princess, she's the oldest of us" he put his tail on that's cat mouth, or he wouldn't stop talking until tomorrow.

"Thanks, and sorry again" he quickly went to the nest the kittypet had indicated to him and quickly climbed on one of the holes in the nest side. He knew he was being a little reckless, but he was getting ansious and he hand't received a good news since a few days. He scanned the area, there wasn't no sign of twolegs, he sniffed to be sure, the scent of twolegs were everywere, but it wasn't strong enough to tell him that one was there right now. He entered the nest and searched for Princess(more like wandered around the nest calling for her) and when no one came, he felt disapointed.

Suddeny he heard a noise and alarmed, he prepared to flee, when he saw a cat entering through a hole in the...what? After trying to figure out how she entered in the nest, he gave up, and went to talk to her. The only thing he wasn't expeting is that she would be scared of him.

'Of course! I'm a loner, totally reecking of Star Clan knows what, and she is a kittypet, what did you expect Breezepelt?' he muttered to himself

"W-who are you?" he could tell she was using all her bravery to not flee, she knew very well that she, a kittypet which was in a advanced age, didn't stand a chance against him, a loner which was still young.

"I'm mean no harm to you" he hurried to say "I just need to ask a few questions" The she-cat, which were probably Princess(he hoped so), seemed to calm down but still eyed him with suspicion.

"Come with me" She meowed finally. After following her out of the nest, she sat down near a bush and meowed "So?"

"i want to ask you about something called City" For a moment he though she would say the same as all the others, but her eyes slowly widened with realization.

"City...My twolegs did take me there one time or two" His heart started to brim with hope, but he supressed it, he had to be sure.

"Do you know the way?" Princess shook her head "No, it was a long time ago, and they did take me into one of thoses monsters" he couldn't supress a gasp, she had in one of those _things_? His respect for the kittypets raised a tiny litte bit. Princess saw his surprise.

"It's nothing bad, really, at least when you're _inside_ then. The problem is when you are _outside_ then"

"So you can't help me too" he muttered bitterly

"Humm" Princess was thinking. "I guess you could just follow the Thunderpath" His ears perked up

"Follow the Thunderpath?"

"Yes, i'm sure that the monsters never leave then" Breezepelt though about the new information he got, yeah, it was better than nothing, but he still had to be sure.

"Thanks" He started to pad away when a voice called him back.

"Wait!" he halted, what could she possible want?

"Can you tell me your name?" he though, okay if it was just his name.

"Breeze" and with that he padded away before she could ask other questions.

* * *

 **Light: *Pushes his portable computer aside and mutters* "happy now?"**

 **Breezepelt:"...no"**

 **Light: "Well too bad for you" * snaps his fingers, and Firestar, Blackstar and Spottedleaf appears out of nowhere***

 **Firestar:"...Oh yeah...that's it and...wha?" *he suddenly notices that he is on a different place***

 **Light: "Oh...I will dream with this tonight..." *snaps his fingers again and Firestar and Spottedleaf are gone*Blackstar you handle him" *Light make a chainsaw appear out of nowhere and give it to Blackstar***

 **Blackstar: "Oh yeah" *Picks up the chainsaw and gives Breezepelt an evil glare"**

 **Breezepelt:"Oh...boy" *Starts running***

 **Light: If you liked Review/fav/follow!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Blackstar: "Did we kill him?"**

 **Firestar: "I dunno" *checks a huge hole on the ground***

 **Tigerstar:" That was my best bomb, there's just no way he's survived."**

 **Jayfeather: "..."**

 **Lionblaze: "C',mon! let's go tell the others!"**

 **Light appears out of nowhere, scaring everyone. "That was close," *he glares at the Tigerstar"***

 **Light: "Thanks...and now...before anything...I want to set a reward for the head of Tigerstar"**

 **Tigerstar:" WHAT?"**

Heathertail's P.o.v

Heathertail winced while Jayfeather aplied a poutice in her wounds, she was still trying to figure out how Lionblaze managed to convice her to go back and get their wounds properly treated by an actual Medicine cat.

 _"if we want to go on we will need to get better treatment, this treatment you did it's good for emergencies, but I don't want to take any risks, especially if we'll go on a long trip"_

 _"What?" Heathertail almost yelled "I though I did make that pretty clear, I won't go back until..."_

 _"Until you find him, I know, but If by some extreme lucky we find out where he's gone, we won't be able to jorney like..." he gestured to them "This"_

 _Heathertail huffed, she didn't want to admit but Lionblaze had a point...besides, they needed to give time to the wounds to heal properly, and running around wouldn't help anything._

 _"Okay...suppose I agree" She meowed slowly "How do you plan in getting us treated without anyone noticing?" But if she though she would make Lionblaze give up of his idea she was wrong, he instead smiled and said._

 _"You know, I happen to have a brother which is a Medicine cat and..."_

So here they were. She though bitterly. They entered Thunderclan's territory and kept waiting at a spot, which Lionblaze said, it is where Jayfeather keep growing a few supplies of herbs. Soon enough, they saw the blind Medicine cat walking in their direction ' _is that cat really blind?'_ she though when Jayfeather finally stopped to greet them.

"...And that's it" Lionblaze finished his story, while Jayfeather proceeded in treating Heathertail.

"That was a reckless thing to go " She heard Jayfeather mutter "You could've died, you know very well that you've lost yours powers"

"Hey I know, okay? I don't have to be reminded of it" Lionblaze shot back in a annoyed tone. _'Powers? He did have...'_ Suddenly the pieces started to make sense, the prophecy she heard so much about, Lionblaze's suddenly strange atitude back them...She stole a glance to the blind medicine cat, it were obvious that he were one of the three too.

"Hey i'm here too you know" She said in hopes of getting more information. She saw Jayfeather gaze at Lionblaze like telling him ' _She's your problem, not mine'._ She huffed, _'is that cat really blind?'_ Heathertail felt theses blue eyes could piece right into her soul.

"Okay then." She turned to face Lionblaze, it looked like he had something important to say. "You know of the prophecy of the three right?" She nodded, every cat in the clans knew of that now.

"Then you might want to know that I am one of those three, alongside with my brother here" She just nodded, itching for him to continue, her mind were starting to swirl.

"I had the power to not be hurt in battle, while he had the power to walk in other's cat dreams and read minds" When she heard this she backed off trying to protect her thoughs...somehow.

Lionblaze had noticed this because he meowed in a conforting tone:

"Oh don't worry about that, now that the Dark Florest are gone, we've lost our powers" Lionblaze's looked at his paws. Heathertail noticed that he still weren't over his loss.

"oh...I'm sorry I...didn't know" To tell the truth she didn't know what to say, it would have been better if she just shut that big mouth of hers.

"Don't worry" he used the tip of his tail to liften her head "At least our thoughs are safe once again" He shot a look to Jayfeather, which were preparing another poultice.

"You're quite the comedian aren't you?" Jayfeather meowed grumpily

"Oh...guess I spent too much time with Foxleap" Lionblaze retorted joking.

Heathertail watched as the two brothers friendly argued, and, with a sharp pain in her heart, she remembered that She and Breezepelt used to be like this, always arguing, but never to the bad side of the thing. Suddenly Jayfeather stopped laughing, and muttered:

"I smell Ivypool and mousewhisker!" Huh?

"Are you sure?" Said Heathertail,she wasn't smelling anyone.

"I may be blind, but my sense of smell is still perfect, if not better, now go quickly! But before that I want you to memorize a few herbs, they may be handy on..."

Soon after she and Lionblaze were already distant of that place, while her head were still spining from all that new information Jayfeather had told them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soon after that they entered that damn forest again(she had decided to call it that) they paused to rest and hunt. She was satisfied to see that her wounds were finally starting to heal properly, but she wound't push her luck too far, they would still go slowly. While she was thinking Lionblaze returned with two squirrels and one mouse.

"It's good to be able to hunt again!" He meowed happy

"Don't push yourself too far though" She repeated her thoughs

"I know, don't worry" He said in a softer tone.

The two cats ate in silence and got some sleep.

In the next morning, she woke up first, a bit sleepy, she stretched herself and asked herself if she should eat. Why? She wasn't exactly hungry. Her gaze stopped at Lionblaze, which appeared to be sleeping peacefully. This brought her memories of when...she shook her head, thoses times were gone, now she was a fully warrior and...At that exact moment, Lionblaze started to woke up, and blinked his golden sleepy eyes right into hers.

"Uh...were you staring at me?" He asked

"I was just going to wake you up" She though quickly, the last thing she wanted Lionblaze to think about her, is that she was a creeper.' _wait why do I care again?'_

"Oh sure like staring at me wound wake me up" he began to stand up

"Well...it worked didn't it?" She said joking

"Oh my..." He said half amused "You discovered a new power! waking cats only with the power of your stare! Now I'm afraid" He mocked her

"Well you should be afraid, because I wouldn't let you sleep" She decided to join

And the two kept joking until Lionblaze decided that they should start to move, Heathertail happily agreeded, she couldn't remember the last time she really laughed like this...

At sun high, they stopped to hunt and share, then continued on their trip, always talking and joking, until they reached the edge of the florest.

"So this is the end of the florest" Meowed Lionblaze at last "Now we'll cross an open area, besides lie the Twoleg place, and further, the montains" Heathertail nodded, her paws itching with anxiety, finally this jorney would pay off...she though

She happily said goodbye to the florest and welcomed the winds that did blow freely in that area. With Lionblaze it wasn't the same, she could tell. _'Well he is a Thunderclan cat, it is normal for him to not like open areas'_.

But that feeling was short, the open area soon gave place to an twoleg place, and what's worse, she felt her belly protest from hunger, and her paws protest fro, exaustion, soon they would have to search somewhere to pass the night. And the though of sleeping in one of those's nests...gave her the creeps.

"You're tired" Lionblaze suddenly muttered

"No I'm not!" She argued, even though she was.

"yes, you are, you need to rest" She was slowly starting to get furious at Lionblaze, who he though she was? A kit? She could still proceed! _'Barely'_ her mind added.

"I can still walk" She meowed, now noticing that he was as much as tired as her, then she realized. "YOU,want to stop doesn't you?"

Lionblaze was so shocked that he didn't answer right way, Heathertail took this as a invite to continue:

"What a dirty trick! Blaming me for your's wishes..." Her anger died right away when he started to laugh, not stopping even when she gave him a paw swipe.

"So I was caught...I'm sorry" Lionblaze apologied "But I still think WE should rest, we aren't exactly in top shape yet" He proprably meant their wounds.

"All right!" She finally meowed, starting to look at somewhere where they could rest properly.

"How'bout that twoleg nest?" He pointed with his muzzle to what appeared to be an old twoleg nest.

"Oh no, I'm not going to sleep in THAT" Heathertail retorted, disguted

"C'mon, that nest is empty as far as I know, besides are you afraid" Lionblaze teased her.

"That trick is more older than Starclan, I won't fail into that" She replied, thinking quickly

"Oh sure, if you have a better idea, I'm all ears" Silence met Lionblaze

"That's more like it, c'mon, my legs are killing me" Lionblaze started to walk in the direction of said nest

"Wait-" He was aready out of earshot "Rabbit-brain" She muttered, while following him.

A few moments later, they arrived on the nest, like Lionblaze said, it was empty and had no twolegs or other dangers in it.

"See? Perfectly safe" Lionblaze continued to meow

"Begginer's luck" She muttered half grumpy, half amused.

"Now let's hunt, I think there's some rats over there" Lionblaze sniffed the breeze

Soon the two cats were full and went to find a place to sleep in the nest.

"Over here, this dry thing isn't better than moss but it's better than sleeping on the ground"

"It's so far away...are you sure I need to climb all THAT?" Lionblaze almost laughed, Heathertail was so tired that she wasn't even thinking straight anymore

"I'm the one who's supposed to be the laze here, not you"

"Areee youu calling me l-l yoah why's the world spining so much..." As much fun as was watching a groggy Heathertail talk, it was starting to go too far away, he decided to go help her. But right when he jumped, she just...blacked out.

After a few heartbeats of surprise, Lionblaze muttered:

"why didn't you tell me you was so tired?" _Windclan and their stupid prize._ After Hesitating a bit(maybe a lot) He curled up around her, to not let her get too cold. And while he did this, he was trying to convice himself that he wasn't enjoying this...heck, it was useless, this feeling was growing in his heart and he knew very well what it was.

"I'm sorry cindy...It's just...too hard for me..." _He hated the destiny or whatever was controlling it. Stupid feelings._ Before he slept, he remembered why he was here in the first place. _Stupid Breezepelt._

 **Light: You know what? Never mind.**

 **Heathertail: Tired already?**

 **Lionblaze: C'mon don't give up**

 **Light:" Scram, I want to sleep now"**

 **So I saw this piece of chapter here and decided to complete it!**

 **if you liked, Review/fav/follow**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello...guess who's back?**

 **Honestly I don't know why I am writing this in the middle of the night. Enjoy this piece of chapter that I somehow was able to write, even after not thinking about warriors for almost one year.**

 **Firestar: "Hey look who decided to return."**

 **Jayfeather: "Too late now"**

 **Light: "Can't you two just disappear?" Light snapped his fingers, but notting happened.**

 **Light: "Come again!?" *Snaps fingers* *Snaps fingers***

 **Blackstar: "Well, well looks who got _rusty_**. **" *Laughs***

 **Firestar: HEY!**

 **Light: "I may be rusty but I still can do this" *Makes chainsaw appears out of nowhere*** **"Now...who would do the honor?"**

 **Firestar: "Please let me" *picks up Chainsaw and starts to run after Blackstar.**

 **Light: "I don't own warriors, Erin hunter does."**

Heathertail woke up feeling warm, warmer than she felt in moons, soon she discovered why. Trying to not panic, she thought how they ended up like this. All she could remember was eating and then...well maybe she was a bit tired.

Shaking the thoughts out of her head, she decided to get up and wake Lionblaze. However...

"Cindy let me sleep...It's not my turn for the dawn patrol today..." The golden tom was out cold. And who was oh... Suddenly Heathertail wasn't so happy anymore. She had forgotten that he already had a mate and had moved on. She's on the contrary... _'Well I could've chosen that too_ ' she thought while thinking in Harespring, ' _but then again..._ '

She shook those thoughts aside, now wasn't time for regrets, if that lazy tom wasn't going to wake up, she might as well as hunt for both of them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When she got back, surprisingly enough, Lionblaze was still sleeping, but was starting to wake up probably because of the smell of the prey that she brought.

"Good morning, lazy bones" She greeted

"You've been busy" replied Lionblaze while stretching his muscles.

"Yeah, I decided to go and make myself useful while you were sleeping" She replied in a mocking tone.

Lionblaze didn't reply, instead he picked one of the pieces that she had hunted, a mouse and ate in silence, after a moment of hesitation she decided to do the same. And once they were both finished, Heathertail asked:

"So...where to next?"

"We just need to keep walking until we reach the end of the Twoleg's place, after that, we'll walk until we reach the base of the mountains"

"Wow, that's very helpful" She gave another sarcastic remark(that tend to happen when you spend too much time with Breezepelt after all).

"Hey, it's kinda hard to explain, but I promise that everything will be clear once we arrive there"

She nodded, and soon the two cats started once again their journey: laughing, running from some dogs, hunting together and even sleeping together.

Surprisingly enough, Lionblaze had been telling the truth, when they arrived at the base of the mountain, the rest was pretty easy. He seemed to know the mountain like the back of his paw.

And she wasn't going to lie...she was having fun. When she first thought about doing this journey, she thought that it would be only pain and suffering until the end... _'and...as a matter of fact..._ _it was'_ she concluded, when she met the foxes, her journey kind of met an end right there, but then...when Lionblaze saved her, another one took its place.

And she had to admit, this one was way better than the last one. But even so she couldn't help but feel a bit guilty, after all she left without warning, and now her clan mates must be worried sick about her. Huh? Was someone calling her?

"Hey?" Oh yeah, Lionblaze was.

"Yeah?"

"You zoomed out there for a bit"

"Oh sorry I was just...thinking" She replied causing Lionblaze to look at the sky.

"It must be...hard for you, huh?"

"A bit...but don't worry, I'm tougher than that! When I made this decision, I was counting on this too" Lionblaze glared at her for a bit but then looked away.

"If you say so. Anyway I wanted to say that we're almost on the tribe's territory. They're a little wary of visitors, even if it is someone from the clans, so stay alert"

Heathertail nodded, trying to not think about what was to come.

 **Light: *Watches something***

 **Lionblaze: "I wonder what he's watching...'**

 **Heathertail: "I think I heard of it...Boku no something..."**

 **Hollyleaf: I think that's the reason he left us.**

 **Tigerstar: Oh is that so...*breaks Light's TV***

 **Light: Now you really asked for it...*Makes Scourge appears out of nowhere***

 **Cloudtail: Hey I brought the popcorn!**

 **Jayfeather: "Seeing everyone is busy, I will have to say it..."*sighs* "If you liked review/follow or nah I'm out of here" *Walks away***


End file.
